Blaze: A Mutant Girl's Story
by Chaotic Jinx
Summary: Kirra aka Blaze is back at school to teach after years away. The X-Men were once family, now estranged when she refuses to fight. Now she must fit back in and find her place. Meanwhile something dark on the horizon is coming. Whilst walking amongst gods and monsters she will discover the line blurs between hero and villain. AU Marvel cross, OC/Gambit(slow burn)
1. 1 Home Coming

Blaze: A Mutant Girl's Story.

Intro: Kirra is returning to Xavier's institute. She is no longer the angsty teen with issues and a lame power. She's now all grown up and has the teaching position to prove it. But life with the X-Men is never easy or dull; Will she make it through her first year? And will living with the team change her for the better or worse?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel or familiar. I just own my characters and plot.

A/N: Well it's been a long, long, LONG time since I published anything. But I've had this story floating around my head for years and decided it's time to get it out of my head. There will be violence. And Drama. And some romance here and there, the 'who' will remain a surprise. Input is appreciated!

NOTICE: I updated this chapter! It's mostly a section at the end to the people who have already read this chapter, so you can just skip down to the bottom, if you want. This is a work in progress and NO where near good, let alone perfect, so sometimes I might go back and edit chapters. I was trying to wait until I had chapter three finished, but I figured some sort of updates were better than none. So yeah…. Anyways. Enjoy, and please review, it helps me work out what is ok and what is terrible.

. . . .

Kirra Granger stepped over the threshold of the doorway and paused to gaze around the entry hall. The mansions grand architecture was both breathtaking and reassuringly familiar. It had been seven long years since she had lived within these walls. So much had changed since then.

"Move it or lose it!" A gruff voice barked from behind.

Kirra grinned, once upon a time that voice terrified her, now it was reassuring to hear Logan growling orders at her once more.

"Charming as always Logan." Kirra threw over her shoulder and stepped aside.

"Oh my, you do enjoy living dangerously." The second speaker added with a chuckle, bringing up the rear.

"Well like you said, I have grown up."

Logan and Hank had picked her up from the airport. Apparently they drew the short straws.

"That's fer' damn sure." Logan added eyeing her up and down.

The last time Kirra had been here, she had been a fifteen year old punk-goth hell-raising exchange student from Australia. She had looked even more ridiculous then she acted. Now she stood as a mature young adult who had filled out in all the right places. Her dyed hair was carefully styled and her piercings were reduced to a more tasteful number. Her clothes looked less like a homeless-hooker and more like a real grown up. Sure she still had she own flare as evident by her trademark knee high lace up leather boots, but the blue skinnies and black band t-shirt were far less extravagant then her previous outfits consisting of tulle, fishnets, corsets and lingerie.

"It's good to be back."

"It's good to have you back. I'm glad you took my offer to teach."

"Professor!" Kirra turned to see Charles Xavier wheel through the archway, adjacent to the doorway, Ororo Munroe at his side.

"Storm! Oh my god, I love the hair!" Kirra added.

"Thanks Kirra. I like yours as well" Storm ran a hand through her recently shortened hair.

Kirra dropped her bags and raced forward to embrace Ororo and then Charles respectively before quickly backing away and retrieving her things.

"Why didn't I get that greeting?" Logan muttered sarcastically. Hank elbowed him.

"Once you get situated, if you would be so kind as to join me in my office? Logan, Hank, I'll trust you both to help Kirra find her new room?" Charles was giving Logan a pointed look. The feral mutant rolled his eyes and started stomping up the stair case.

"C'mon!" He called back.

"It is good to be back." Kirra repeated meaningfully.

"We are glad you decided to re-join us Blaze." Ororo smiled serenely.

Kirra started. "Wow, I haven't heard that name in forever."

"You'll get used to it. After you madam." Hank gave her a mock bow towards the stairs. She grinned and bounced forward to catch up to Logan. Who knew what he would do with her things if left waiting?

The pair instantly fell back into chatting and catching her up with the schools changes, the team's roster, and a bit of idle gossip.

"So I heard Scott and Jean got married?'

Logan growled.

"And it was after Jean died and came back. Do I even want to know?" Kirra added pointedly ignoring Logan.

"Oh yes, it was a dramatic affair, I shall have to tell the tail later perhaps." Hank replied thoughtfully. "Ah, here we are."

They arrived at her room. Kirra looked around with a gasp. "Is this a teacher's room?"

"Well when we re-built the school two years ago the Professor added to the estate and extended all the rooms, I apologise as its one of the few left unoccupied." Hank replied.

"You mean this is one of the crappy rooms?!"

"Well I wouldn't say that, but yes it is indeed one of the smallest." Hank answered.

Meanwhile Logan dumped her bags beside the four poster bed. The French windows with a love-seat were closed to the night air. The ceiling was so high she almost missed the delicate ceiling paintings. Her built in cupboards to the left were almost a walk in and her en suite bathroom was the size of a normal bathroom, all sleek white tiles trimmed with black. The entire thing was overwhelmingly magnificent.

"Try not to paint these walls Bug." Kirra turned to Logan, his words impacting close to the heart. She had rebelliously painted a mural on her old dormitory walls years ago, much to the annoyance of Xavier and the amusement of Logan. And 'Bug' was his old nickname, short for 'Firebug'. It used to annoy her so much when he called her that. Both memories came rushing back.

"Wow. I forgot."

"Forgot what my dear?" Hank asked distractedly as he carefully placed his load of luggage by her bed.

'I forgot you were all like my family' she wanted to say, but bit her tongue. "I forgot how much I missed this place." Kirra said instead. Too many feelings made her uncomfortable, so she pushed the overwhelming emotions chocking up her throat aside.

"Well this place missed you as well, dear Kirra. We shall leave you to get settled. Do you recall the way To Charles' office?"

Kirra blinked the tears she was ignoring away and dropped her bags. "No. I'll deal with this lot later if one of you could show me the way now?"

Logan grunted something about 'Danger room session' and wondered off.

"Well I suppose I have the pleasure of escorting you." Hank chirped. Kirra smiled. It was strange the way that all of these people had so suddenly switched to treating her as an adult. The last time she had seen the X-Men she had been an anarchic teenager full of angst and mischief. She had been treated as such. So for Kirra the sudden adjustment was both welcome and strange.

"Thank you Hank. That would be awesome."

Kirra was glad she asked for an escort, the mansion was akin to a maze and she did not feel like being lost her first night within the walls. It set a bad precedent. Xavier met with her and went over specifics like her new schedule, classes, curriculum and any extra duties that were covered as being a teacher at his school. Kirra was extremely glad her powers didn't allow the Professor to skim her mind because then he would see how nervous and intimidated she was by all of these new changes. It was only two weeks ago she was an unemployed University drop out who had not completed her teaching degree and had just broken up with her boyfriend. As a consequence Kirra had been forced to take a job in a crappy kitchen because her scholarship was cancelled.

Now she had a high paying teaching job overseas at a prestigious private school, which also housed one of the world's super hero teams, the X-Men. Her stress levels were all over the place at the moment.

"Now is there anything you would like to enquire about?" Xavier asked when they had reached the end of their briefing.

"Yeah, just quickly: Why did you give me a job at all? I'm not technically qualified to teach." Kirra asked in a rush. Xavier smiled.

"How long have you wanted to ask that?"

"Since you first called me with the offer."

Xavier chuckled at her bluntness. Kirra was a straight shooter, she didn't mince her words. He appreciated her honesty since he couldn't read anything off her without permission or causing her pain. (A natural side effect of her powers.)

"It is my belief you are more than competent for the job. Formal qualifications are not necessary as technically if that were the case you would be one of the few who had any official higher education."

Kirra's eyes bugged.

"Do you really think Logan attended any formal institute to become a teacher?'

Kirra snorted. "Yeah, I suppose. But that's not an answer. Why me? "

"Why not you? You are well suited for the position."

"I'm not exactly the most powerful mutant, let's face it I'm a glorified lamp."

"You sell yourself short Kirra. The ability to control all forms of light is not a very common mutation."

"It's also not particularly intimidating when facing down bad guys; hence why I declined your offer to join the X-Men. But besides that, I'm also not the smartest mutant in the world or the wealthiest, or the best connected or any of that. There are people out there more qualified than me and I don't understand why you would want me here over them."

Xavier steepled his fingers in his familiar pose.

"I asked you to come because I believe it is both what you and the school needs. We have the highest amount of students in our history and we needed to extend the staff. You showed signs of being well suited to teaching even back when you attended seven years ago. You're recent studies can attest to all of that. You are also highly resourceful, creative, intuitive and work well under pressure. It is also within the schools best interest for the safety of our students, that I higher teacher's from within our mutant community, preferably those which we already know. Frankly it's because I trust you. Thus you were near the top of the short list."

Kirra sat back shocked. She couldn't believe it. All these years she had thought that the X-Men had forgotten about her brief stay with them. She had been at the school for only a year and they had so many students come and go she had believed she was just another face in the crowed. Kirra was suddenly touched that Xavier had kept her in mind all of this time, especially in the face of her recent personal issues, Xavier's timing couldn't be better. She had always thought fondly of her friends at the institute, and even kept contact with some of her former class mates. However it was hard to stay in touch online for so long without seeing each other, so they had inevitably drifted apart. To hear that people had missed her was heart-warming. She seemed to be having a lot of these moments since she returned.

"I don't know what to say, other than thank you for thinking so highly of me."

"But of course. The X-men have always been a family to anyone who needs it, and we are happy to see you come home. Now if there is nothing else?"

"There will probably be a million things I need to ask later on, but for now I'm good."

"Excellent. Well then I believe it is dinner time. If you would be so kind to join me I can re-introduce you to the rest of the staff."

"Sounds perfect, I forgot I was hungry."

"Well we can certainly fix that, I believe Mr. LeBeau cooked tonight."

"Is Remy living here now?"

Xavier gave her a pointed look she missed, as the pair headed out. He didn't need to be a psychic to see how interested Kirra was all of a sudden. "Yes, he joined the team three years ago when he started dating Rogue."

Kirra's shoulder's slumped slightly.

"It was a shame when they broke up, however thankfully Remy decided to stay with us."

Kirra's shoulders visibly straightened again.

Xavier indulged a smile.

"Well that's cool, him staying I mean. Not the tumultuous relationship part."

"Indeed. Here we are."

They had arrived at the teachers' kitchen. Really it was the adult Kitchen, because not all of the X-Men were teachers at the school.

"Everyone, I would like to welcome our newest staff member, some of you may remember Kirra Granger?"

As Kirra rounded the corner the room exploded with sound.

"SURPRISE!"

Kirra stood stunned for a moment. A room full of people she new and some she didn't all standing around with drinks in their hands. A 'Welcome Home' banner strung up along the far wall emphasised the point. Jubilee had provided a round of fireworks as well. Kirra felt that damned emotion threaten to choke her again. People didn't do things like this for her.

"Seriously?!"

They laughed, she laughed.

She didn't even realise until now she had been missing them so much.

Yup. She was definitely home.

. . .

Much Later that night, in the Professors office….

Charles Xavier sat opposite his two dearest students, Scott Summers and Jean Grey. Both currently occupied the plush brown sued couch positioned under his office window that overlooked the basketball courts. All three were watching images and files flick across the screen on the wall to his left. Security footage from a dingy looking medical room showed them images of a raid S.H.I.E.L.D conducted on an illegal testing facility.

"Professor, are you sure it was a good idea to bring Kirra back? Isn't this putting her in more danger?" Scott spoke up as the screen went blank.

Xavier sighed heavily, before pressing a button on his desk. Moments later the screen folded back into the wall and an original Henry Martisse 'Bouquet of flowers in a white vase' painting took its place.

"Bringing her here was not my first plan Scott, but it was the only one that would keep Kirra's family and friends out of harm's way while also giving her the best protection imaginable under our roof."

"I agree with Charles. You are right Scott, we risk bringing her to the attention of these mad men, but with our files being leaked, these psycho's could potentially already know who she is. With her here, she has a fighting chance. With her home in Australia, we have very little hope of protecting her." Jean added. Her hand grasped Scott's, imploring him to understand. Scott sighed heavily, the safety of a staff member weighing him down.

"I know you are both right. I just don't think I could live with myself if she came to harm BECAUSE we brought her here."

The professor smiled comfortingly. "Scott in all these years, I hope you would be able to trust my judgment. Trust me when I say; this is the safest place for Kirra at the moment."

Scott sighed heavily and ran a hand down his face, while Jean rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I do trust you, Professor, I just don't trust the rest of the world. I hope you are right."

. . . . .

A/N: Ta daaaah! I realised that I needed a little foreshadowing so added this. Who spotted some references? Well, let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed!


	2. 2 He Missed You!

**Intro:** Kirra is returning to Xavier's institute. She is no longer the angsty teen with issues and a lame power. She's now all grown up and has the teaching position to prove it. But life with the X-Men is never easy or dull; will she make it through her first year?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Marvel or familiar. I just own my characters.

**A/N:** I won't always have such fast updates. I'm on break at the moment so I have extra time. Thank you to all of my reviews, favourites and likes. I LOVE YOU ALL! This story might be dragging a bit now, don't worry, it's about to pick up after this chapter. Let me know what you all think, I do so love feedback!

NOTE: Oh look, I updated this chapter as well! Once again, the majority of the changes are at the end of the chapter if you have already read this. Thank you for everyone's patience! Hopefully I will have chapter Three up within the week… hopefully.

. . . .

Light poured through the parted curtains, caressing the sleeping woman's figure. The grey fingers of dawn sun had just begun trickling into the luxurious room when a blaring alarm started going off. Kirra grumbled sleepily and rolled over to hit snooze. Five minutes later she repeated the process. The third time was the charm and the young mutant finally stretched languidly and yawned.

"Alright, alright, I'm up."

Silence.

"Who the duck set me alarm to 5AM!?"

Kirra growled and re-set her alarm, then lay back down.

SLAM!

"Rise and shine Bug! We got work to do!"

Kirra peaked open an eye to see Logan in her doorway.

"The hell?"

"Danger room. Ten minutes. Let's go."

Kirra growled and rolled over. "I'm a teacher now, _Badger_, I don't need a wake-up call and I don't need a danger room session, especially on my day off when I have jet-lag."

There was a silence. Kirra thought he must have gotten the hint. Especially when she used that old handle 'Badger' he hated so much. A moment later her lovely warm doona was ripped away.

"Mean!"

"Up!"

Kirra turned to glare. "Ok this is stepping on some serious personal and professional boundaries. I'll say again: The hell Logan?!"

"And I'll say again; Danger room. Ten minutes."

Kirra grumbled and grudgingly sat up.

"Logan, I'm not your student, I'm not an x-man, what possible reason do you have to drag me out'a bed at this unreasonable time, and barge in here making demands of me before I've even had my coffee?!" Kirra was border line pissed by this point. She hadn't seen or heard from the man in the better part of a decade, and now he was barrelling into her room as if he was still her personal trainer. Who the hell did he think he was?

"You may not be an x-man, but you're still a member of this faculty, and that means you gotta be evaluated power wise to help place your extracurricular activities and duties. Besides, if you're awake enough to be all articulate then you're awake enough to get dressed. I say again: Up!"

"And why did no one mention this little evaluation before now?!" Kirra demanded as she stood on wobbly legs and hobbled across her room to her bags that still lay unpacked. She had left it as a job to do over the entire weekend, which she had intended to use to recuperate before classes started Monday morning.

Logan chuckled. Kirra turned to glare at him through her chaotic bed hair.

"Must have slipped my mind."

She glared harder.

"Besides, I wouldn't wanna miss welcoming you back in my own personal way." Logan finished with an evil smirk.

"... I hate you."

"Yeah, yeah. See ya' down stairs in five Bug."

"You said ten minutes!"

"You shouldn't have wasted time flappin ye'gums!"

A moment later he was gone leaving Kirra to rummage through her bags.

"Sonova-"she muttered. Since she had only arrived yesterday, Kirra only had her personal workout gear. She remembered the ridiculous uniform she had been given as a student, with the yellow and blue stretchy fabric. That had been one thing she was happy to leave behind. Now she pulled on black knee length yoga pants with purple piping up the side seams, a sports bra, her black skins singlet followed by a loose razer-back singlet in black over that. She dug around until she found an old pair of black and white nike joggers. It took her a few more minutes to quickly swipe at the smudged mascara under her eyes before she walked out her door.

Kirra made it to the end of the hall and down stairs before she realised she didn't know how to get downstairs to the Danger room.

"Freaking wonderful."

She turned and headed towards the kitchen, hoping to find someone, anyone. Luck was with her, because Kitty Pryde sat yawning over a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning, buddy ol' pall o' mine!"

Kitty looked up with a sleepy smile. "Morning. I didn't expect you to be up this early, especially after last night."

Kirra smiled humourlessly. "Yeah neither did I, someone decided it was a good idea to do an evaluation at the crack of dawn."

"Would that someone happen to be Wolverine?"

"Why yes indeed it was. He hates me."

Kitty laughed. "He missed you!"

"Sure he did. He barely knew me. Anyways can you show me how to get down stairs, I'm all turned around in this 'new' mansion layout." Remembering back to her student life, Kirra new from experience Logan didn't like to be kept waiting. But she was a grown up now, so she had nothing to be afraid of, right?

"Sure, no problem. I know I got mixed up a few times when we first came back."

Kitty led Kirra out the door and down the hall. Before she knew what was what, Kirra was on an elevator that was hidden in a wall heading downstairs. Kitty had opted to stay upstairs to finish her cereal.

Kirra quickly threw her unruly white blond and purple streaked hair up into a high ponytail. She was mid-yawn when the doors opened with a soft whoosh.

"Mornin'bell chere!"

Kirra squeaked. The lights flickered.

"Wasa matta? Cat got your tongue?" Remy stood leaning on the wall by the elevator looking positively smug. Kirra glared. Why the hell was he so chipper so early? With a wave of her hand, the light steadied, with a barely there pink hue now.

"Unless you brought coffee you can stow it Cajun." Kirra might have been slightly grumpy and embarrassed at being startled. Maybe.

"Awwww, sorry chere, no coffee. Remy is here to escort you to de danger room. Like ol' times! Someone gotta let you in, de Wolverine an Psylocke started going at it once ah left!"

Kirra relented and allowed him to link arms with her as he began to bounce down the hallways dragging her as he went.

"I am getting a bizarre sense of déjà vu right now..."

Kirra paused and gave him a piercing look. His red on black eyes met hers. He was wearing an all-black body suit with a yellow X across the chest with his trademark boots and trench coat over it. Kirra almost missed that ridiculous pink get-up he used to wear. His auburn hair flopped in his eyes haphazardly. His usual angel's smile spread across his face, his 6"1 wiry frame towered over her own 5"6 self. This moment they were having was a mirror memory of the first day Kirra ever came down to do her first evaluation. Remy had been waiting at the elevator door just the same, had perceptibly seen she was in an awful mood and he had done almost the same thing to cheer her up. The memory had been long forgotten until now.

"Were you waiting for me?"

"Maybe chere."

Kirra gave him a sly sideways look and met his perpetual flirtatious smirk.

"Yeah right. You just back in, or are you just getting up?"

Remy laughed. "You were always a quick one chere. An' if you must know, I was jus' getting up. I'm an upstandin' do-rihg' model-citizen now, dat gets up at de crack of dawn to work out an' prepare my lessons an' what-not."

"They let you teach here? Jeez, now I'm not so flattered about being hired."

"Ack! My heart! Yer aim is just as good as the last I saw ye'."

"But seriously, what are you doing down here at this ungodly hour?"

"Training o'coarse."

Kirra gave him another look as they reached the danger room door. Remy ignored it and put in his pass code, without letting go of his hold of Kirra.

"We gonna have to get you a new code before days end."

"Yes, I have a meeting with Hank at 10AM to sort all that. But more importantly I'm going to need to get me some coffee before mornings end."

The door slid open and Remy quickly dragged Kirra down.

"MERDE!"

"DUCK ME!"

A purple energy blast had lodged itself in the spot where they had been standing. It dissipated a moment later.

"Alert. Code Name: Gambit now entering Danger Room with Guest."

Kirra stood slowly, casting a wary eye around the room, an image of a back ally of some sort dissolved back into the floors.

"Hay! Watch it Betsy we got a new kid here!" Remy shouted.

"Ok, I'm awake, Jeez." Kirra muttered, feeling stunned. If Remy hadn't of wrenched her out of the way, she would probably be heading to the medical bay now. She didn't like how close that had been.

Kirra took a shaky breath before stepping forward. Now that the room was back to being plain white the two figures that stood at its centre were now revealed. The Wolverine stood, with several rips in his uniform and his cowl down. He hadn't changed a bit. He was still short, stout and burley. His muscles were currently flexed and bulging from the sparing. With his cowl down and his trademark scowl in place, Kirra could finally agree with her former class mates about him being unconventionally attractive. That didn't change how irritated by the man Kirra currently was. First he dragged her out of bed, while she was jet-lagged, now he tried to kill her for her efforts? Rude.

A deep violet haired woman stood across from him, facing the door. Her fists were glowing with the same purple energy, which soon faded. The unfamiliar woman was tall, busty and stunning. She was very slim and athletic and built like a swimsuit model as many of the X-women were. Kirra guessed at first glance she was of Japanese descent, although it was hard to tell.

"Apologies." The woman called out. Her navy blue uniform was little more than a one piece swimsuit with thigh high boots, matching gloves and a red sash. It was still pristine without a scratch. Kirra couldn't help but admire how perfectly she was pulling it off.

"Ye late." Wolverine snapped.

Kirra held up her hands in surrender.

"You're wrong."

"Scuse me?"

"Late would imply that we had a scheduled appointment. Which we don't."

"I said ten minutes, it's been fifteen." Wolverine grouched, clearly losing patience. Remy gave her a smirk and ambled back out the door.

"Au revoir! Remy catch ya'll later. Go easy on her eh Wolvie? Betsy, wanna grab some grub?"

"Sounds delightful. We can finish this later Logan."

The woman, Betsy, let her finger tips graze Wolverines shoulders as she passed him. When she sauntered by Kirra the pair made eye contact. Purple gaze meeting hazel. A prickling sensation that Kirra associated with telepaths tickled along her skull. Kirra frowned. It felt strange yet oddly familiar and as always Kirra was grateful for her powers strange side effect of naturally blocking telepaths.

"It's good to see you again Blaze."

Kirra started.

"Yeah, you too." She replied confused. She had never met this woman before. She reminded her of a former X-Men Captain Britain, from her past stay at the mansion. The doors shut behind the pair, the sounds of Remy flirting and the woman's amused laugh instantly cut off.

"Who was that?" Kirra asked turning back to Wolverine, who was watching her intently.

"Elisabeth Braddock. Betsy."

"What? But she-"

"Psylocke suffered a bad case of dying and a body swap as a result. It happened not long after you went home."

"Are you freaking serious?"

"Yeah, we've had some weird stuff happen these last couple of years. You'll get used to it."

"Probably not. Anyone else die and come back that I should know about?"

Logan flashed her a wolfish grin. "Anyhow, we gotta see where you're at. You look out'a shape, so let's hope you've kept up with yer powers."

Kirra glared, "Did you just call me fat?"

"Danger Room, Code Name: Wolverine, Bravo, Oscar, Sierra, Sierra. Run Program: Assessment level one, stage one."

"Please tell me that gibberish is code for: Kirra can go back to bed soon."

Wolverine smirked. Again. Gym equipment including free weights, a tread-mill, a pull up bar and a free standing bike amongst other things materialised.

"Oh goody. This should be fun." Kirra grumbled sarcastically.

"Most definitely. Let's get started."

"Yaaaaaay…"

An hour and a half later Kirra landed flat on her back slightly winded. She was completely exhausted. Kirra had made a point over the last year to get back into being active. She jogged, did Yoga as well as various dance classes. As far as she was concerned, Kirra was in pretty good shape. That was until the Wolverine put her through her paces and utterly shattered she self-confidence. She had not done any kind of martial arts in a long time, nor his militant like cardio and strength training since she last attended the school.

"Ow…" She gowned and looked up to see Wolverine reach down to help her up. "We must be done. Please tell me we are done?"

"Yeah, that'll about do it. We need to work on your strength, cardio, reflexes and stamina, your flexibility is good though. Control of ye power as well. But we really gotta push to get your hand to hand up to scratch, especially without an offensive power."

"Gee. Thanks. So basically everything."

"Yeah, pretty much. C'mon, better get you some breakfast before you pass out, we can work out your training roster, might have to stick you with some of the new recruits."

Kirra felt her hackles raise as the pair made their way out of the danger room, down the hall and into the elevator. She was just about ready to punch Logan if it weren't for the fact it would hurt her more. Stupid adamantium. And her cardio and strength was just fine thank you very much!

"I must have missed the fine print in my contract stating I needed training."

Logan just chuckled "Don't worry, it's free of charge."

The growl Kirra let out had Logan raising an eyebrow.

"I'm serious. Look I indulged you this morning as a curtesy. But I'm not a student anymore and I have control over my powers now. As I said before, I'm NOT an x-men, nor am I the phys-ed teacher, so really my personal fitness is none your business."

Logan chuckled again, much to Kirra's irritation.

"Well Bug, it don't much matter what you want. While you may not be an X-men, it's in ye best interest to polish up ya skills. We still attract a lot of dangerous characters and situations. The country may not be going on a mutant hunt any more, but it still aint safe fer mutants neither."

"Look, I don't mind working on my self-defence, I always enjoyed that anyways. It would be cool to be able to do flips again as well. But I'm not doing six days a week at the crack of dawn like we used to as teens ok? Once, maybe twice a week should be fine. After coffee. And with ADULTS. If you want me fit, YOU get me fit. Don't try and stick me with the newbies. I deserve that at least."

Logan grumbled but eventually agreed to three days a week, and he would try and keep her out of general classes, but explained with everyone's schedules it might end up being impossible. Kirra hated the compromise but figured in the end a little more exercise in her routine couldn't hurt her, or her hatted muffin-tops. And as or training with students? She would adapt, like she always did.

The pair made it upstairs and headed to the teacher's kitchen. Even though it was still early, there was already quite a few people up. Hank sat by the window with Betsy. Kitty and Remy were nowhere to be seen, but a bleary eyed Jubilee sat across from the hulking form of Piotr. As Kirra moved to the counter drawn by the smell of fresh coffee, which was her current number one priority, there was a loud BAMPH and the smell of bad eggs filled her noise. She had a moment to process before-

"Mien liebchen! It haz been too long!" Strong slim arms with strange hands suddenly grabbed and squeezed Kirra and lifted her off the ground. Kirra let out a squeak.

"Kurt! You scallywag! Put me down, I talked to you last night!"

With a final squeeze, the blue furry mutant released her, beaming into her face. Kirra had been one of the few that never flinched when first meeting him, it had left a lasting impression and the two had been good friends in the past.

"Ja, but I didn't get to see you long. You were tired. Come, we shall have breakfast and you can tell me about your evaluation!"

"She did good elf. She'll keep."

"Jeez, does everyone know about it? And what happened to 'needing work' then?"

Logan gave her a measured look. "I was tryin' te be nice. Ok fine, she sucks. Happy?"

Kirra squawked her indignation while Logan sat with his own coffee. But Kirra couldn't really complain. He was right, compared to him and all of the X-men she did suck. She was little better than your average human.

Soon enough, Kirra sat munching on peanut butter and banana toast with her own coffee. The few people in the kitchen were happy to chat and bicker. Kirra was just glad to finally eat something. She sighed contentedly, despite it only being 6.45AM, Kirra found herself enjoying the pleasant company and well-earned meal. After all, it had been a long time since she was able to sit with these people, and like many things at the institute, Kirra had missed this.

She knew the peace never lasted around here, so she pulled out her phone and took a few selfies with everyone while they tried to eat. Laughing Kirra enjoyed paying back Logan for the wakeup call and started posting some photos to her Instagram, tagging her sister and friends. They all knew who the X-Men were and could hardly believe she was going to work with them. She got a pic of Logan, still in his uniform and mid-bight of his eggs, while swiping at Kurt, who stole a piece of bacon using his tail with the cutest evil grin on his face. Half of Jubilee's face was in the frame and you could see her laughing hysterically.

'Nightcrawler likes to live dangerously.' Was her caption. Her sister was a massive Wolverine fan and would find this hilarious. One of these days she would have to introduce her real family to her second family. For now, photos would do. And using them to annoy the hell out of her surrogate family would keep her entertained.

. . . .

Much later, that afternoon, once again in the Professors office behind closed doors:

Professor Charles Xavior once again sat patiently waiting in his familiar position behind his desk. His two oldest students sat on his timeless rich brown suede couch reading over report files on their own respective tablet about their latest staff member. Jean, the faster reader, was the first to look up.

"Well this is all VERY interesting Charles!" Her smile radiated her usual enthusiasm. Scott shifted beside her, trying to speed up his reading. Finally he looked up.

"Yes it is. But what worries me more are the latest reports from Director Fury. Are you still certain bringing Kirra here was the best idea? I feel like we are risking more than we are gaining." Scott replied, his shoulders were in his characteristically stiff 'I'm-a-worried-leader-that-carries-the-weight-of-the-world' posture and his mouth was set in a grim hard line.

The professor smiled reassuringly. "While I agree, you must remember that Kirra agreed to come of her own volition. I genuinely wanted her as a staff member. She is invaluable to us for many reasons. She is good with the students, she is a great teacher, and she is a very bright and enthusiastic young mutant that connects easily with many different types of people. Also her control over her power is quite remarkable. I have never encounter a mutant with such precision and control so early on in their life."

Scott raised a sceptical eyebrow. "No offence intended professor, there is no denying Kirra was meant to be a teacher and she has always gotten along well with just about anyone. But she's not exactly a power house. I don't really think her control is the best. Adequate, yes, certainly, but not the best. Logan tested her this morning, and while she hasn't declined since she left, she has made very little progress."

Both the Professor and Jean shared a knowing smile. It irked Scott to his core.

"What?"

Both looked to him and their smiles grew.

"What?! What are you smirking about? You know I hate it when you do that Jean!" Scott snapped. His wife knew how to push his buttons.

"Aw, loosen up Slim, we're just teasing." Jean laughed back.

"Yeah, ok fine. But what are you guys not telling me?"

The Professor steepled his fingers. Scott glared at how smug he made the action look. Finally he relented.

"Scott, Kirra has been living in Australia for the past seven years. While recent laws have passed giving mutants equal rights, there is still a lot of prejudice in the community. She has lived in constant paranoid suspicion of everyone around her. As such she doesn't completely trust anyone."

Scott raised his hands in annoyance, looking to the ceiling in a beseeching manner.

"That's super interesting, but not really answering my question and not really different to the majority of mutants living here."

Jean giggled again.

"What he means, Scott, is that Kirra was holding back her powers. Logan's evaluation, Hanks medical exam and some background research revealed several very interesting things. It turns out that she can do a lot more then when she left. You're right, she is not the most powerful mutant. But damn, she just might be one of the most creative when it comes to her powers."

Scott sat up straighter. "Really? What can she do?"

Charles smiled mysteriously. He was sure Kirra's addition to the mansion would be interesting to say the least.

. . . . . .

I'm going to start up a point system for those who can pick up all my references. I have some EXTREEMLY obscure general, pop culture and Sci-fi references. As well as some historical x-men/marvel stuff. I can't wait to see what people are getting. Teehee.

Also, sit tight, things are about to speed up.

Also, also, did anyone like my 'auto correct' swearing at the beginning? (Duck instead of the F bomb?) It's something I've started saying, because I swear like a trooper and these days I interact with a lot of underage people at work so I have been trying to curve my potty mouth. Plus yelling "DUCK ME!" at the top of your lungs is downright hysterical to me… I'm not sorry either lol.


	3. 3 Running aka A Legitimate Strategy

**Blaze: A Mutant Girl's Story.**

**Intro:** Kirra is returning to Xavier's Institute. She is no longer the angsty teen with issues and a lame power. She's now all grown up and has the teaching position to prove it. But life with the X-Men is never easy or dull; will she make it through her first year? Or will the crazy life at X-Manor crush her?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, NOTHING! HAPPY!? … Ahem. Cool.

**A/N:** Ok so this chapter suffered some setbacks (understatement). The file 'magically' corrupted so I had to re-write everything. I also lost my story outline and a butt load of future chapter scenes and notes…yeah that sucked. But seriously. It's a pain when that happens. Also I have been busy with life and what not. That plus the god awful depression really killed my motivation. Whatever. Enough excuses, I'm back and continuing this story. I know I left it for WAY too long, but I'm going to try and do better. If anyone has some constructive feedback it is always appreciated. I'm also looking for a betta if anyone is interested!

**EDIT:** On a similar note, I added to the first two chapters. The majority of edits are a scene at the end of both chapters for those that don't want to re-read them.

. . . . .

_Three weeks later._

Time had passed in a rushed blur for Kirra. She had thrown herself into her new schedule teeth first and was hoping to eventually rid herself of the constant touch of panic that plagued her every waking moment. When she accepted the job she had been in a bad place and thought of nothing other than the fact she was being offered a high payed job overseas with old friends. It had sounded like magic to her. Now she wished she had of considered the consequences. At least then she would have been more prepared for the reality of working at the X-Mansion.

Her new routine was packed from day break until midnight. Originally she was ecstatic about being payed a fulltime wage and only working a three day cycle due to the school population being at 273 at current count. While it was the schools all time record, compared to other private schools, it paled in comparison to some student bodies numbering at over two thousand. However what Kirra had not expected was the volume and frequency she would be picking up the other teacher's classes. This was due to most of the teaching staff doubling as X-Men. So with little to no notice at all, Kirra was being dumped with classes left right and centre. She was one of two English teachers. She taught Standard English Literature and half the Advanced classes. Emma Frost was teaching the other half of the Advanced English and the Extended English classes. What Kirra didn't realise was that she had also ended up with everything from History and Geography to Drama, Art and Home Economics on a daily basis. Kirra's two-and-a-half-day week had turned into five full days a week. On top of that was her new danger room schedules, lunch duty, nightly rounds, planning lessons, marking, endless marking and making the odd trip into the city to run various errands. Weekends were never truly weekends when you were a live in teacher at a private school, because students always needed some form of supervision and entertainment.

Despite all of this, Kirra truly was happy with everything. She was loving every exhausting moment of it. And finally, one sunny Sunday afternoon on the third week of her arrival, she found herself awake early enough and energised enough to be able to go for a run on her own. She hadn't been jogging since she got to the mansion. Sure she worked herself regard in the danger room three or four days a week. But that was group session's and usually interval training, a mix of gymnastics, hand to hand combat, weight training with a dab of cardio in an array of creative scenarios. She would hand it to Scott, he was a stiff, but when it came to training he was an imaginative stiff.

Kirra hadn't been able to commit to the simple and peaceful routine of going for her usual jog on her own, with her music since she arrived and was relieved to be able to now. No bossy Scott or Logan barking at her in the danger room, no students to take up every waking moment of her time. Just her, her runners and a path to follow.

So with far too much excitement for someone up at the crack of dawn, Kirra put on her own normal running gear, tucked her iPod into her bra, hooked her headphones around her ears and crept as quietly as possible down stairs and out a side door leading into the garden. Even though it was her day off she knew without a shadow of a doubt if anyone spotted her they would try and rope her into another duty, so once she made it outside without seeing anyone (a rare rarity) she took off for the old dirt track that wound around the entire property, skirting the trees, the tennis courts, the lake and boat house, and finally the rose garden on the way back to the front of the house. She mentally calculated that she would be able to run around eight kilometres which was close to five miles if her math was right. Kirra slowed to a clipped walking pace and flipped out her phone to scroll through her playlist titled 'Move it Girl', shoved it back into her bra, adjusted and set off at a slow jog along the tree line and through the rose garden. The music helped set a rhythm and perk her up as it was a carefully picked mix of all the songs that made her want to get up and dance her arse off.

The next song began and she picked up the pace and stretched out her legs, making sure her breathing stayed even. That was the trick, keeping her breathing under control. Kirra completed one lap of the entire grounds, and new she would be fine for at least another two maybe three laps so pushed on. Every ten minutes or so she would slow to a speed walk for a minute or two then fall back into her jog.

It was on the third lap, when she was beginning to tire that her day got interesting. The only warning she had was a bit of movement in the shrubs beside her, before something huge was exploding out towards her. She nearly rolled her ankle because of how fast she stopped and pivoted on the spot in a full circle. She came around using the momentum to hurl light at whatever just burst out of the bushes. She heard a roar of outrage and blinked past her own lightshow, the shock causing her adrenalin to spike. Just then her iPod clicked over to 'Shake it off' and the bouncy dance beat contrasted with the sight before her.

"Logan?" she whispered at the sound of the rumbling growl. Then the dust settled and a hulking frame stood to its full height, towering head and shoulders over herself. A low snarl, piercing amber feline eyes, and movement far too graceful for such a large man. He had to be pushing seven foot tall.

"You wish!" the behemoth ground out in a snarl.

Kirra's eyes widened.

"Oh fuck all kinds of duck. You gotta be kidding me!"

Her breath hitched, before her stood the mass murdering killing machine known as Sabretooth. His dirty blonde hair hung in greasy ropes around his shoulders. His eyebrows were bushy, his facial hair overgrown and wild. His eyes were sunken in and his cheek bones and jaw line were razor sharp, just like his filthy black claws. He was made of nothing but hard muscle, too much body hair and snarls. Kirra and everyone else at the mansion knew who he was. The teachers were given files on all known threats to the school, the students and the X-men. The files relayed strengths, weaknesses, psychological profiles and suggested strategies. This man was infamous for one simple reason; His document stated unequivocally if anyone ever found themselves against this opponent they were never to engage, only try to escape. Before her mind could skitter to how in the hell he had gotten into the grounds, Kirra watched the monster of a man ready himself to pounce. She knew cats, and she could see it in his stance and intense gaze.

"Shit." She whispered. His smile grew, all of his fangs flashed.

"Ye can start running if ye want now frail." The Sabretooth growled down at her.

Kirra took a moment to take a deep breath to pray and mentally scream out to the Professor before she darted to her left. As Sabretooth moved she spun on the spot and ran to the right, successfully manoeuvring around him and took off faster then she had ever run in her life for the mansion. She was so terrified she couldn't even focus long enough to bend light around herself and become invisible, instead she threw her hands out letting off firework like light shows. It was barely even distracting.

"That all ye got Frail!?" The voice behind her was too close. "I'm gonna enjoy this!" Kirra risked a glance over her shoulder, and the sight forced her to let out a terrified screech. Sabretooth snarled and took the final leap with his claws fully extended towards her. Deprived of thinking Kirra pivoted again and dived into a roll straight under him and let Sabretooth sail over her head. Without pausing for breath she was up and sprinting to the left. The south entrance waited ahead, Kirra begun screaming her lungs out as she went.

"SOMEONE BETTER GET OUT HERE AND HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPP MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"SHUT IT FRAIL!" Sabretooth thundered behind her, clutching his ears. Instead Kirra took in another breath without stopping and let out the most ear-splitting scream she could muster. She was getting closer to the mansion now, but Sabretooth was bounding after her again, finally she screwed up her face and concentrated with all she had and felt her invisibility flick on. Just as she felt something brush her shoulder, followed by a burning sensation, she swerved one more time thanking her recent training with Scott that gave her the tenacity and ability to do such tight turns. She then leapt a nearby fence surrounding the kitchen entrance and bolted inside, she knew she hadn't shaken Sabretooth, but she had bought a few more seconds.

As she stormed down the hall she could hear running footsteps in front of her. A second later Wolverine came ploughing around the corner with Scott and Jean on his heels.

"LOGAN! HELP!" Kirra screeched as she ran. There was a crash behind her and she unconsciously slowed her pace when she spotted the others. Behind her Sabretooth smashed through the door frame ripping out the plaster and wood as he went. Splinters and debris rained down across his shaggy head and bulging shoulders. Sunlight filtered in behind him, casting his face in sharp relief.

"Miss me?" he sneered at the assembled x-men. Kirra gasped and stumbled back until a strong hand reached out and grabbed her arm, it was Logan and he reefed her behind himself. It was then that she realised her invisibility had flickered off.

"Stay back darlin." He growled over his shoulder before she heard the resounding 'Shnkt!' of his claws popping out. Kirra nodded even though Logan wasn't watching. Scott and Jean flanked either side. Scott let off an optic blast that forced Sabretooth back several feet and to shield his face, which gave Wolverine the chance to attack. He threw himself at Sabretooth and forced him back out the door. Cyclops and Marvel Girl following, Colossus came thundering down the stairs soon after. Kirra finally caught her breath and instantly ran to the door, wanting to help but unable to. She felt the fear creep up from her stomach to her throat. But it wasn't just her terror holding her back, she knew her limits and she would not be helpful in this fight. There was the unmistakable 'Bamf' of Kurt arriving on the scene with both Rogue and Storm. All three rushed forward towards the fray.

Kirra gasped at the destruction taking place. All this chaos for just one mutant? And throughout it all Sabretooth and Wolverine were locked in some sick battle of immortals. The two slashed and grunted and beat each other across the lawn. The sticky sound of flesh hitting flesh melding with their snarls and insults were horrifying and hypnotic. Kirra found it surreal how quickly she had adjusted to Wolverines brutality and found it more than fascinating watching him against an equally matched opponent.

A moment of watching the other X-Men move in to risk their lives Kirra snapped to attention and forcefully pulled her own mind back to the task at hand. Quickly she threw a hand up and sucked the light out of Sabretooths eyes, the split second distraction aloud Marvel Girl to lock onto his brain and freeze him with her powers. Wolverine didn't lose momentum, without hesitation he darted in to uppercut Sabretooth with his claws fully extended and impaled his skull. Kirra gaped at the brutality of it all. Wolverine seemed to pause for a moment before retracting his claws and stepping back to let Sabretooth slump to the ground.

She didn't realise she had moved until she was beside Rogue and Storm on the outside of the circle surrounding the mutant menace. She couldn't hear or see anything other than Sabretooth slumped at Wolverines feet.

Logan turned suddenly, nostrils flared and eyes wiled, and just as suddenly his pupils expanded back to normal and the animal recognised Kirra as she approached.

"Darlin' you aint gonna wanna see this." Kirra stared back wide eyed at Logan, she shifted uncomfortably. Logan did not recognising the look in her eyes, shock? Horror? Gratitude? Disgust? Satisfaction? It could have been anything.

"Kirra?" Kurt called gently. The others were discussing the clean-up, someone was fetching the professor, Storm and Scott were keeping more onlookers back, Rogue moved to Kitty and Bobby. Remy appeared a moment later to help keep the sudden congregation of students back. Logan reached out to Kirra, who was staring down at the bloody mass of flesh and bone that had been Victor Creed. Out of morbid curiosity her eyes locked onto the horrific image of his body slowly knitting itself back together. Logan's hand landed on her shoulder, she flinched and looked up to see hurt in his eyes. She instantly felt regret for her reaction, she had seen movement in her peripherals and almost began running. It took her a moment to realise that her headphones were still blasting music. She pulled them down and smiled weakly at Logan. His hurt was replaced by his usual smirk and he reached out again, this time Kirra stepped forwards and did something she didn't do often to anyone, she moved under his outstretched arm and crushed her body to his, burying her face in his collar bone and held Logan tight.

"Thank you." She murmured. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out. Logan's arms folded around her and held her close. He reeked of sweat and blood, his singlet had been torn clean off and his skin was sticky, but she didn't care. The world was going soft and fuzzy and Logan was keeping her sane for a moment

"S'ore right darlin' yer safe." Kirra nodded and quickly pulled away. She looked up at Logan and wondered why she felt so ridiculously grateful. It took her a moment to realise it was because she had begun to see the rough canuk as more than a teacher or college or evil personal trainer/sensei but as a friend. A real friend. Huh, when did that happen?

"I'm fine." Kirra said with a less shaky smile and turned to go back inside, Logan grabbed her arm, Kirra twisted back to see him frowning at her.

"What?" Kirra asked not liking the dark expression on his face.

"Sonovabitch!" he snarled and put a hand to Kirra's left shoulder, he brought it back for Kirra to see the blood on his hand. Had it come from Logan when he hugged her? That didn't sound right.

"Logan, wha-?"

"Jean! Elf! Get Kirra to Hank. Now." Kirra looked behind her at Jean whose eyes widened and she ran to Kirra's side and started mumbling with a hand to her head, obviously using her telepathy to contact Dr McCoy.

"Logan! What?" She demanded. Logan looked her in the eyes and smiled ironically.

"Course ye wouldn't notice gettin' sliced up by that lunatic. Yer shoulder is slashed open. Yer gonna need stitches ye crazy gum-nut!" Logan grouched out. Kirra reached over with her right hand and felt the torn up skin, and her hand came back with not just a smear but coated in blood. Her eyes widened. She couldn't feel anything!

"What the fuck?!"

Logan chuckled.

"Calm down, yer in shock darlin, go with Kurt, he'll get ye to Hank." Kirra could only nod and turned to Kurt who looked at her with gentle eyes and carefully wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Ready?" Kirra realised her mouth was dry and swallowed.

"Yep, lets go." she managed to sound normal-ish. Kirra glanced up and her eyes locked with Gambit's burning gaze for a moment, he was watching her with an unusual intensity that she couldn't place. Before she could think on it her eyes rolled back to the blue furry mutant beside her. Her vision was starting to get blurry around the edges. Kurt smiled and then before Kirra could say 'There's no place like home' she was suddenly dizzy and in the med bay. Black smoke swirled, blue fur flashed and her stomach rolled at the stench of sulphur combined with the jarring sensation of teleporting.

Kirra stumbled but Kurt balanced her.

"Sorry mien freundin, it is always hard ze first trip." Kirra found her feet and steadied herself.

"It's alright mate, it's like doing flips on the trampoline with your eyes closed. Few, it's been years since we did this." Kirra rambled, leaning too much weight on him while she regained her equilibrium.

Kurt let out a startled laugh.

"I have never heard anyone make zat comparison."

Hank walked in at that moment, took one look at Kirra and bustled around in a whirlwind of motion to get started patching her up. Kurt stayed with her and made her laugh the whole time to forestall shock from setting in and to keep her mind off getting over forty eight stitches in her shoulder. Hank was his usual charming upbeat self, which in turn helped to keep her from letting the panic take over and allow her to dissolve into a fit of tears. Instead Kirra lay on her stomach on a raised bed, her head twisted to face Kurt on her right. Her right arm was pillowed under her face while her left lay along her side, to keep her flesh at the correct angle to sow back together. It wasn't until she lay down that the wound had started hurting. Hank gave her a local anaesthetic and got on with the process of first assessing then cleaning and repairing the gashes. She chuckled as the two blue mutants kept up a constant stream of entertaining sarcastic comments.

"It is truly not zat bad. In fact it vill look quite debonair ven Hank is done." Kurt piped up from his position on her left. He had taken up a seat there and was determined not to leave.

"Mmmm, chicks dig scares." Kirra mumbled through her arms, her face buried in the pillow.

"Indeed, you have nothing to worry about my dear. I am an expert in minimising scares. Just ask our fearless leader. I have patched him up many a time over the years." Hank added.

"Ja! Don't forget Angel! Remember his leg last summer?"

"Yes! And lets not forget poor Kitty and Lorna in January of this year. I was quite proud of my work on them." Hank continued.

"Oh god, what happened to Kitty and Lorna?"

"Oh nothing my dear, they were caught in a minor surprise attack by the Friends of Humanity. They had trivial lesions. They are fine now."

"Ja, ja, Hank sewed them up like new. You vouldn't even know zey vere injured." Kurt added.

"Were they cut as bad as this?" Kirra asked.

Both men paused and exchanged a look as Hank gently tugged the needle up.

"Guys?"

Hank cleared his throat.

"No. They weren't. They were much more superficial lacerations."

There was a very awkward pause.

"Oh." Kirra hesitated for a moment. She felt tears prick the corner of her eyes suddenly. A moment later she swallowed them back.

"Well whatever, I'll still have some very cool scares. Logan will be jealous. He can't get any."

This caused both men to snort out a laugh. Trust Kirra to make them feel better when she was in pain. Instead of focussing on the negative repercussions Kirra started talking about anything but what had happened. Finding new music, a desire to see a new art exhibition, suggested reading lists. She did quite an excellent job of playing 'don't-think-about-the-disfiguring-scars-you-are-going-to-have-forever.'

There was a whooshing noise and Kirra watched Kurt's head turn, his body straighten and his face light up with an excited laugh.

"It seems someone has come to visit you Kirra!" He leaped up and out of her field of vision.

"Who is it?" Kirra asked, confused.

The sound of clipped heels echoed through the room. Hank hummed in amusement, not losing momentum with his steady pace. Kirra didn't bother craning her neck, deciding jarring Hank's work wasn't worth the effort.

"Well, well, look who can't stay out of trouble." A voice floated from the foot of the bed. Seconds later a mass of green clothing and hair filled Kirra's vision. Kirra cracked a wide grin.

"Lorna Freaking Dane." She crowed, more than happy to see her old best friend. Lorna wasn't currently an X-Man or living at the mansion, Kirra had yet to see her since she returned. Her sudden appearance now was either the world's biggest coincidence, or more likely she was here because of what happened. Kirra didn't much care why or how she was here. Nor did Kirra mind that it had been years since she had seen Lorna. All that mattered was that she was here now. That was more than enough for her.

"I can't leave you alone at all, can I?" Lorna smirked at her.

Kirra glared playfully. What had she got in the middle of now, she wondered?


	4. 4 Recuperation Amongst Friends

Disclaimer: The usual, etc.

A/N: Sincerest apologies about the latest update. Anxiety can be a debilitating thing that chokes the life out of you. So, I hope whatever few followers I have are the forgiving sort, and I'll try not to take so long with the next chapter. I'll post ASAP this time instead of sitting on it stressing.

Also, I'm still looking (See: hopping) for a betta reader. If anyone is interested I would love and welcome the help, tah!

. . . .

_Recap:_

"_Well, well, look who can't stay out of trouble." A voice floated from the foot of the bed. Seconds later a mass of green clothing and hair filled Kirra's vision. Kirra cracked a wide grin. _

"_Lorna Freaking Dane." She crowed, more than happy to see her old best friend. Lorna wasn't currently an X-Man or living at the mansion, Kirra had yet to see her since she returned. _

"_I can't leave you alone at all, can I?" Lorna smirked at her._

. . .

"It was an obvious mistake. I don't know how I'll ever forgive you." Kirra replied, glancing from Lorna to Kurt, both within her field of vision.

"Well, I suppose all I can do is hope for the best if you're going to be snotty." Lorna replied with an overly dramatic eye roll and shoulder shrug.

"Don't be mean, I'm injured!"

"Mere scratches."

"I lost over a litre of blood!"

"Trivial. Don't be dramatic dear."

"I went into shock!"

"Almost went into shock." Hank butted in.

"Pathetic." Lorna replied with a smirk. She gestured and an aluminium chair hovered over and sat itself down beside her. "Do you have any idea how badly I have been injured over the years? And your wanting special treatment over a few scratches that will leave quite fetching scars? Pffft."

Kirra grinned at the graceful, powerfully built woman before her. Her gangly teenaged best friend was gone, replaced by a stunning young woman.

"Listen bitch, talk to me after you've had a run in with Sabretooth, without your bloody powers!"

"God I've missed you." Lorna sighed in a rush.

The two shared a smile and started giggling. Kirra felt tension leave her back she hadn't noticed until now.

"I missed you too." Kirra replied with feeling. She had.

Lorna and her had once been thicker then thieves. They had been bunk mates. Lorna had only attended the school for a couple of months during Kirra's stay, but they had kept in touch. They had shared their fair amount of adventures together. Most people at the mansion had feared Lorna because of her iconic dangerous power she shared with her infamous farther, and her equally scary siblings. Lorna herself was lovely. (Surprisingly with her dad being a megalomaniac) But Kirra had taken one look at Lorna, sassed her and shrugged off her terrifying potential and family. Instead Kirra sore her for the person she was. After Lorna left the mansion she and Kirra stayed in touch and continued to cross paths until Kirra's year ended.

However, when Kirra went back to Australia they gradually lost touch and drifted apart as friends often do.

Kirra had both anticipated and loathed seeing her again. She was more afraid of the awkwardness time and distance did to friendships. She worried that they had both grown up and become different people. That plus all Lorna had been through would put too much of a strain on their friendship. Lorna showing up and bantering with her helped reassure her that despite everything they were still friends.

. . .

_Later;_

_Kirra's POV_

Kurt and Lorna had both left after spending an extra-long lunch with me. But both had other duties, so they had to retreat upstairs. Hank was keeping me overnight for observation. I thought it was ridiculous. All I had were a few scratches and my bedroom was right upstairs. I had been keen to sleep in my own bed and try to forget everything that had happened. However, Hank had argued to keep me in the infirmary as a precaution. The good Doctor had gently reminded me that my powers didn't help with the rapid blood loss, chance of infection and general shock and mental strain of the attack. Now that I thought about it he was probably worried about my mental health as well. Might not be his field of practice but I suppose he would know the signs to look out for.

I knew he couldn't keep me in the infirmary but was touched by his concern. Even if it was a little over the top. It was nice to know Hank was so worried about my overall wellbeing.

In any case I decided to use the time productively, and after Kurt brought down my laptop and a giant stack of marking, I got to work. I simply couldn't afford to get behind in my work or else before I know it, it would be getting away from me. Hank stayed in the infirmary squinting over microscopes. I wasn't certain but I suspected he was looking over blood samples of mine.

I was never a fan of hospitals with the sterile décor, annoying beeping tech, emotionally distant staff and the oppressive feel of ugly yellow walls. Doctor McCoy managed to breathe life and hospitality in his little world, filled with stacks of classic literature next to his science magazines, the smell of coffee and the sugar from his Twinkies and his hilarious science pun posters lining his walls. He was usually humming Mozart to himself as he puttered back and forth, and then would always offer a comforting word every time he came around to check my stitches, my heart rate, my fluid intake and my readings.

I eventually succeeded in zoning out Hank and the whirr of his various machines and got stuck into my work. I had a pile of poetry from my year eights, Friday had been a lesson on haikus. I also had a giant stack of panicked ninth years first drafts of their speeches. Along with another pile of half marked short stories from some overzealous eleventh graders. I had originally planned on doing these today and with Monday looming I ploughed on.

My afternoon rapidly transitioned into evening without me noticing. The infirmary is down in the sublevels, a part of the labs and didn't have any windows. So, without the alarms of class I didn't resurface until the soft pad of footsteps walked into my conscious. The doors wooshed open and a fantastic wall of smell walked in.

I had my red grading pen between my teeth and my blue one twisting my hair up, I had a nest of papers and around me in the hospital bed. I hadn't showered since yesterday. I was wearing an old faded bleached stained singlet, no bra and my favourite purple, blue and pink paisley day of the dead pyjama pants. My left shoulder was stitched and plastered with gauze and medical tape holding it all together. I was a mess of B.O, stink-breath and didn't want to see anyone. So of course, when I look up I nearly choke.

Remy Lebaou flashes a toothy grin as he struts in with a tray loaded with two steaming bowls and utensils. I blink in surprise. For a moment, I wonder why he has brought Hank dinner instead of calling him up, until he makes a bee line for me. I sit up straight, a smile stretching across my lips. I determinedly don't think about how disgusting I must look. It doesn't matter I tell myself.

"Hay stranger, what are you doing in these parts?"

Hank spins and glances over his shoulder, he and Remy wave to one another. Hank returns to his work and Remy makes it to me, still smiling. How dare he smile so brilliantly at me. Makes a girl feel all fluttery inside.

"I here to bring you dinner chere!" He answers with a flourish and sets the tray down on my little wheelie side table. Quickly I gather up all my papers into one big stack. I had made a considerable dent in it all and I would be done before bed, ready for tomorrow's lessons.

"Oh my god, you are fantastic. I'm starving."

"It be gumbo style stew, it'll put a fire in yer belly and a spring in ye step! You'll be bouncing out'a here in no time."

I sighed happily. This was one of the things I had missed about living here. Remy's cooking. I know it sounds strange but the man can cook a mean Gumbo, Jambalaya or 'gata stew. His possum pie was amazing. In fact, I loved just about everything he cooked from corn cakes fried in bacon fat to his fried chicken and waffle Saturday morning brunches. His gumbo style stew was an adaption from the more traditional recipe, it was a lot more toned down in spice, using pulled chicken and craw fish instead of all seafood. With generous helpings of black beans, chickpeas and lentils to fill it out. I felt my mouth watering at the site of the crunchy homemade corn cakes on the side.

"This is my favourite thing when i'm sick. I haven't been able to have it in five years! I couldn't remember the damn recipe!"

Remy just smirked and handed me a spoon. He then positioned the little wheelie table in front of me, pulled over a chair and plopped down with his own bowl.

"I left ours extra spicy. Know how much ye always loved the heat."

I take a tentative mouthful, blowing on the steamy chunks. My eyes slide shut and I moan in appreciation. Hank chuckles.

"Don't judge me! You have access to this every day of the week, I haven't had real southern food in years!"

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it! The very accusation is so ridiculous, bordering on the absurd my dear. Why I'm positively green with envy and shall embark upstairs to procure my own helping."

"Yer aint green, ya blue doc."

"Push off."

I giggled at the exchange.

"Thanks for dinner. You didn't have too."

"I wanted to mah chere! Gotta take care of our own ya here? Ya gave us all quite a scare."

"I don't really think I can be blamed for causing the worry."

"True, monsieur 'Tooth aint nothing to sneeze at. Ya did us proud facing him down like dat."

I blink.

"Not really, all I did was run away. Nothing particularly brave or interesting there…"

"Nonsense dear one, you had enough wits about you to act. And that is more than most. You escaped long enough and then alerted the rest of us. After all that you came out the other end battered yet so unfazed you have been doing work ever since. I positively applaud your nerve."

"Ah yes, my nerve. I'm so courageous, running away like that."

"_He that fights and runs away, May turn and fight another day."_ Hank quoted sagely.

"yes but: _Cowards die many times before their deaths_."

Hank paused, not used to being out 'quoted' looking miffed. I mentally hi fived myself.

"Chere-"

"No all I mean is it doesn't take balls to run away. I'm glad I'm ok and nobody else got hurt, especially the kids, but I wouldn't call it brave what I did."

"What would you call it then?" Hank asked turning to me now.

I shrug helplessly. They couldn't be serious? Why were they making a big deal out of this? I just wanted to change the subject already.

"I guess I would call it an accident. A fluke. Whatever. It's not important. I'm fine, Sabre-kitty has been thrown out on his butt and I'm sure the mansion security system is being reviewed and upgraded."

The pair exchanged a look.

"What?"

"Well two out'a three o' dose tings are true." Remy drawled.

"What do you mean?"

Awkward silence.

"Guys?"

More awkward silence.

"Come on just tell me?"

"Charles considered Sabretooth too dangerous to simply release. And it would be too inhumane to pass him on to the MRD…" Hank began

"Oh no." I had a bad feeling.

"So the Professor decided it might be best…"

"No, no, no!" A really bad feeling.

"For him to remain with us for the time being, incarcerated in the sub levels."

"NO! Are you serious? Seriously?! This is the worst idea ever. Like, Xavier KNOWS this is the worst idea doesn't he? Like, he isn't deluded into thinking he can actually fix him? Right?"

Both men suddenly found the ceiling incredibly interesting.

"Oh come on! This is insane! Completely nuts! This will end TERIBLY!"

"Oui, probly.'"

"No doubt."

I throw my hands up. This, THIS is the reason I left. The crazy shit these people got up to. Damn it.

"Don't concern yourself with it right now Kirra. Focus your attentions on resting up."

"Oh my god Hank, I have a few scratches, I'm fine!" I huff in amused annoyance.

"You are in serious risk of infection, you suffered mild blood loss and quite frankly your so stubborn I'm worried you will break your stitches."

"Seriously?!"

Hank chuckles and begins packing up and removing his lab coat.

"Worry not dear one, tomorrow morning you shall be free to go about your business. For my own peace of mind I beg you this small favour. Stay here for the night. Now I'm off to procure my own meal, as it seems to have slipped Remy's mind when he brought down supper for you and himself." Hank adds with a light barb and playful glare. Remy loudly slurps up a mouthful and moans throatily.

"Didn' forget Beasty, ah didn' bring you non on purpose ta' get 'cha outa de lab. Stormy threatened to make me all static-y all day tomorra' if ah brought you some'ting."

I snorted a laugh into my stew. Sounds about right. I join in the over exaggerated show of eating with Remy as Hank rolls his eyes and waves us off. We snicker at his retreating back, the doors closing with a 'whoosh-click'.

There is a long pause as we both enjoy a few more mouthfuls of dinner. Suddenly I am fidgety. The realisation that I am having dinner alone with Remy hits me and again I glance down at myself and cringe. Once more I am forced to remind myself not to dwell on these thoughts. It doesn't matter how I look because there is never going to be anything between Remy and I. Any attraction I feel is probably one sided. Even if Remy and Rogue aren't together right now, they probably will be again in the future. The sexual tension between those two was insane. And if that wasn't enough, on a more sensible level, we worked and lived together. Those are two big screaming, neon red sign 'NO'S' in my book, as far as dating went. I don't date people I work with and I don't date people I live with.

The decision made, I look back up and see Remy studying me intently. I widen my eyes and shrug.

"What?"

"Not'ing."

"What are you looking at then?"

"Oh just this dorky girl I knew from way back. She now very cute."

"How dare you. I am anything but cute."

"Awww, say it again, but higher pitched?"

I huff incredulously. He was flirt/teasing. I buried the spark of pleasure that bubbled up. This is how Remy talks to everyone. EVERYONE. From Wolverine and Professor Xavier to Jean and Jubilee. I swallow down any uncomfortable or complicated emotions and focus on a simple meal between friends.

It doesn't matter how I feel, I tell myself a few more times. Then I take a breath, chew my food and swallow down my dinner and the annoying sentiment I don't want or need. Instead I decide to simply enjoy a friend's company.

"So Remy, I never asked: what do you actually teach here?"

Remy glances up with a suspicious smirk, that disappears as he casually takes another mouthful. I do the same as I wait for him to chew.

"Ah Teach Sex Education."

I choke and lock eyes with his snickering face as I splutter. Sonovabitch did that on purpose. There is a long pause while he just sits back and peers at me through hooded eyes and smirks into his bowl.

"Well that is shockingly fitting. At least kids will get a thorough education."

We both started giggling into our dinner after that.


End file.
